


The Lighthouse

by cheerilyEerie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dream theme, M/M, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerilyEerie/pseuds/cheerilyEerie
Summary: Sora, on the beach in a thick fog... And what's that light in the distance? Symbolism. Symbolism everywhere.





	The Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KH_60min's Dream Theme.

Fog… The air was thick with a chilly haze that rendered everything invisible, if there even was anything out there to begin with.

Bare feet sank into the pale, damp sand. Moments later, a cold, diminished wave of water rolled over his toes.

“I'm...at the beach again.” Sora mumbled, squinting royal blue eyes as he looked from left to right.

He couldn't see a thing through the fog, just the backlit condensation like smoke all around him. He also knew he was facing the sea, judging by the high tide.

He frowned in thought, scratching the back of his head, “But why can I _see_ the fog?”

There weren't any lights out on the beach, to his general knowledge; neither were there usually any sources of light near the shoreline, so where was the light coming from?

Sora snapped his fingers in epiphany, whipping his head to his left, “Wait--the lighthouse!”

Right when he said it aloud, a bright, strong ray of light came to life, only blurred soft by the fog.

An excited smile stretched across his face as he broke into a sprint toward the evenly darkening and brightening light. His chest pounded, not from the exertion of running but, from an overpowering cheeriness at the thought of reaching his destination. His eyes were completely focused on the light in the distance, paying no mind to how his feet sank and dug deep prints in the sand beneath him.

“I can't wait to get there!” He laughed innocently aloud, “I wonder if--”

Suddenly, Sora fell forward, managing to cushion his face before landing flat in the sand. Confused, he pushed himself up on his elbows and threw a glance toward where his feet must have gotten caught. It hadn't felt like he sank too far, though…

A thick, giant ant-shaped creature stared at him with big yellow eyes; its antennae twitching in all directions.

“Wh-what's that?!” He jumped, trying to scramble away. And then he shrieked.

Black claws clamped into his calf, pain shooting up his leg, and then burning cold like ice being dragged through his skin.

By the time he could pry his eyes back open,the creature had vanished, and the wound was covered with a black scar. He trembled as he got back up to stand, panting from that last, unexpected experience.

“What was _that_ about?”

The fog began to die away and his gaze was drawn back to the sea. He froze in terror.

Thousands of tiny pairs of yellow eyes stared at him from the black sea.

“No… No, no, no, no!!” His voice began a terrified whisper and evolved into a desperate scream.

Again, the brunette made a mad dash for the lighthouse, ignoring the painful chill seeping up his leg. Cold tears in his eyes made his vision swim, but still, he followed the light. The sand began to give way to a familiar dirt road that led to the tower.

Sora, feeling braver the closer he approached, chanced looking back over his shoulder, just in time to see a tower of the demon spawn charge right at him.

He yelped, shutting his eyes tightly and raising his arms while he braced for impact.

...but nothing happened.

He peeked an eye open, only to find himself and the monsters enveloped in the direct light of the lighthouse. He stared as every one of the little monsters sizzled out of existence.

The cold feeling in his leg melted away, as well, as the injury faded entirely.

The brunette picked up his hands, watching the warm light shining on them and against his back. He smiled again as he reclaimed the excitement to enter the lighthouse, turning with fists clenched in renewed resolve and running into the building.

He hurried up the long, winding staircase. There were lanterns hung to illuminate the stairway, as well as small windows scattered every few feet up to allow view out to sea. But his focus was on reaching the top.

He grasped the railing hard as he jumped the remaining few steps, suddenly being blasted by the light at point-blank range. He shielded his eyes briefly until the light dimmed, obscured by the silhouette of a person.

“Sora?”

An overwhelming feeling of relief and glee came over him as he leap forward with open arms, “Riku!!”

The light engulfed them again, too bright to ignore.

* * *

Sora stirred, slowly opening his eyes. He was in his room, in bed… and daylight shined mercilessly and directly onto him through his window.

He sat up, allowing the covers to pool around his tummy. His hand rose to press over his still-pounding heart, and a smile was on his face.

“I want… to see Riku today.”

He felt like something important must have happened in his dream, but he couldn't for the life of him remember any of it, except for the overwhelming feeling of wanting to hang out with his best friend again.


End file.
